


Ambre Imperial

by ayin116



Series: Edmond Dantès | Avenger/Edmond Dantès | Ruler [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: FGO - Freeform, Fate/Grand Order - Freeform, M/M, W Edmond Dantès
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayin116/pseuds/ayin116
Summary: 注意私设有CP：双伯爵，裁定者爱德蒙＆复仇者岩窟王这里的爱德蒙是人生完整的状态人物混有原著书本的形象和设定，请注意，不接受者慎入此处藤丸立香不指明性别所有人物都属于原作，所有OOC都只属于我





	Ambre Imperial

**Author's Note:**

> 注意私设有
> 
> CP：双伯爵，裁定者爱德蒙＆复仇者岩窟王
> 
> 这里的爱德蒙是人生完整的状态
> 
> 人物混有原著书本的形象和设定，请注意，不接受者慎入
> 
> 此处藤丸立香不指明性别
> 
> 所有人物都属于原作，所有OOC都只属于我

先是最末端的指尖和脚尖，然后是四肢，刺骨的冰冷如潮水般一分分地涨满，视线愈发模糊，栖坐在雅典娜雕像上的猫头鹰唱着不为人知的颂歌，时近时远，意识变得混沌不清，整个世界都在摇摇欲坠。  
啊，终究还是没能再见，他在心里感叹着。  
之后，他毫不犹豫地迈过了地平线。

“试试看？”  
红衣的弓之骑士端过来一盘咖喱在他面前放下，现在不是饭点时间，偌大的整个食堂内只有他们两人在。  
Emiya，职阶Archer，尽管迦勒底内有着数位从者使用这个名字，但是在厨房里有着绝对话语权的，恐怕就只有这位。  
咖喱的浓香弥漫在周围的空气中，爱德蒙拿起放在旁边的餐匙，顶灯暖黄的光在餐匙光滑的背面一滚，让他不禁想起晴朗冬日的午后阳光，事实上，迦勒底处在常年冰封的雪山之上，实在难得会有天空连续放晴的时候。  
“如果没什么问题的话，我想把它加入食堂的菜单。”  
爱德蒙没有说话，他盛了一勺咖喱送入口中，意料之中一如既往的高水准。  
“其实不用特意来问我，大家对你的厨艺一直都很放心。”爱德蒙笑了一下。  
“岩窟王跟御主去出任务了？”  
“是的，立香说我刚刚在时间神殿的战斗中受过伤，让我这次还是先留下来比较好。”  
“就算御主同意你同行，岩窟王恐怕也不会同意。”红衣的弓之骑士抬起了眉毛，“伤员就好好待着休息。”  
“我与他在巴黎与迹秘会对峙的时候，受伤是最平常不过的事，你知道的，我跟你一样并不出生在魔术师家系。被黑键洞穿胸口，被击碎内脏，被折断肋骨……带着伤出席社交活动和抵御袭击早已习以为常，我不是那种会坐以待毙的人。”爱德蒙停下来将一勺咖喱送入口中，“他知道我的想法。”  
“嗯？”Emiya发出一声饶有兴味的鼻音，“你很了解他。”  
“我就是爱德蒙·唐泰斯本人，就跟你一样，Emiya Shirou。”  
被唤真名的弓之骑士眯起眼双臂抱在胸前，他分明见到面前的人心中充盈着柔软而不能明言的情绪，相互缠绕成软绵绵的一团，无法细致地说个清楚明白。  
“你这样的人居然自愿当阿赖耶的守护者……”  
“哦？因为我不姓卫宫？”裁定者挑眉，心情很好地开起玩笑。  
Emiya不置可否地耸了耸肩。  
“Emiya！”  
呼唤声随着自动门开启的声音一并传来，待他们循声转过头去的时候，立香已经从门外走进来。  
“御主？”  
“我回来了！”  
“看来任务相当顺利。”  
“爱德蒙也在这里啊，预定搜集的素材都全部收集完毕了。”立香在爱德蒙的对面坐下来，“爱德蒙的伤怎样了？”  
“有迦勒底的魔力支持，已经没有大碍。”白发的裁定者礼貌地回答。  
“我去给你准备下午茶点。”Emiya说完动作相当纯熟地转身回厨房忙活去了。  
“麻烦你了，Emiya！”  
“你们在聊什么？”  
“没什么，只是些琐事。”爱德蒙说着又咽下了一口咖喱，淡淡的奶香慢慢在口中扩散，微微的辛辣刺激着味蕾，如今的他早已不是人类，但是那些属于人类的感觉和习惯却依然被保留了下来。  
“不过真少见啊！”立香上身前倾整个趴在了桌子上，抬眼望向坐在对面的从者。  
“哦？”  
“爱德蒙的话，总觉得平时大部分时间都会待在图书馆里……”  
“你在这里。”  
岩窟王是直接解除灵体化出现的，复仇者披着墨绿色的斗篷，灿金色眼眸内镶嵌着别样的十字架眼瞳，被灯光映照得灼灼发亮。  
“午安。”  
爱德蒙用已相识多年的平和语调向岩窟王打招呼，他们之间有着太多说不清道不明的情愫，相互纠缠在一起已经无法辨明。  
岩窟王向着爱德蒙走过去，挂在身上的金色怀表随着他的步伐轻轻晃动，折射着灯光发出柔和的暖光。  
“你刚从图书馆过来？” 裁定者注意到对方手上正抱着几本颇有厚度的硬皮书。  
“回来之后过去查了些资料，顺手把你之前想要的书也带回来。”复仇者在爱德蒙身旁坐下，视线盯着对方面前的那盘还剩一半的咖喱露出疑惑的表情。  
“要试试吗？虽然跟生前记忆中的味道有些不太一样，但是也相当不错。”爱德蒙把餐盘往岩窟王那边推了过去。  
复仇者没有说话，他一动不动地盯着那盘咖喱皱起了眉，仿佛陷入到什么难以解决的谜题之中一样。  
见岩窟王没有动，爱德蒙也并不在意，拿过餐匙继续吃着那盘咖喱，直到半盘的咖喱只剩下最后一口的时候，白发的裁定者突然开口唤起复仇者的真名，“爱德蒙……”  
“什么……额……”爱德蒙趁着岩窟王开口应答他的时候，快速盛起最后一口咖喱塞进对方嘴里。  
出乎意料的状况让复仇者一时没有反应过来，他惊愕地睁大了一双灿金色的眼眸，而爱德蒙却好整以暇地把餐匙从他口中抽回来，连同餐盘一起递给过来给立香送下午茶点的Emiya。  
“怎么样？”Emiya询问道。  
“嗯，我觉得没有问题。”裁定者微笑着愉快地回答。  
岩窟王咽下嘴里的咖喱没有说话，辣味伴着淡淡的奶香唤醒味蕾，他望向爱德蒙，发现对方正在翻阅起他带来的那些书籍。  
“你们感情真好！”一直没有说话的立香突然感叹出声。  
白发的裁定者转过那双殷红的眼眸，挑了挑眉，“嗯？”  
“能感觉出来啊！”立香整一脸这不明摆着的表情，说完又往嘴里塞了块小蛋糕，“Emiya的手艺依然精湛啊！”  
裁定者只是笑了一下没有再继续这个话题，立香仔细地打量着裁定者尝试看出一些蛛丝马迹，然而对方隐藏得实在太好，立香只好放弃猜度自己从者的心情。  
周围一时安静下来，连一点声音也没有了，难得的静谧和暖和的气氛让岩窟王的精神也慢慢跟着缓和下来，他抬起头来，就连那不起眼的灯光也变得和平时不一样。  
“回去吧。”  
爱德蒙的声音唤回了岩窟王的思绪，复仇者转过头去正好对上对方那双殷红色的眼眸，其中还映照出来自己的身影。  
爱德蒙笑了一下合起手上的书，站起身来向自己的御主行礼，“立香，我先走了。”  
“嗯，回见！” 立香点了点头。  
“可别忘了上次给你留的法语作业。”  
白发的裁定者最后提醒道，然后不理会身后自己御主的异议，和岩窟王一同直接灵体化离开了。

尽管已经前往过大大小小众多不同的特异点，其中甚至不乏神话时代的领域，但是当被成群的食尸鬼包围的时候，迦勒底的这位人类御主依然受到了不少冲击。  
“这简直没完没了！”立香咬着牙朝靠近宅邸的食尸鬼连续射出魔弹，试图阻碍他们的行进，但是却收效甚微。  
而身处在立香前面不远处的爱德蒙正独自应付着敌人，白发的裁定者脚尖发力一个后翻躲开食尸迎面而来的巨大勾爪，刚落地又一个灵巧的快速转身用手杖架住试图从后背袭击他的怪物，他顺着架势紧接着迅速扫出一脚，食尸鬼倒地的同时，裁定者手上的杖中剑已经贯穿了它的身体。  
“不知道岩窟王那边怎么样？”立香低声自言自语着。  
因为身处在特异点中的从者魔力是有限的，持久战对他们来说极为不利，立香提出让岩窟王前往消灭产生食尸鬼的源头，而自己和爱德蒙则留在原地保护宅邸，只要源头被消灭，跟有限的数量单位战斗的话，他们还是有胜算的。  
只是话虽然这么说，但是实际操作起来的时候却远没有那么简单。  
成群的食尸鬼依然不断地涌向宅邸，而完全感应不到岩窟王状态的立香不禁皱起了眉。  
“立香！右边！”  
听到爱德蒙的呼喊声，立香马上向着旁边后撤一步，同时，食尸鬼致命的尖爪擦着脸颊扫过了过去，立香不等完全站稳便举起手射出魔弹，击穿了袭击自己的食尸鬼。  
“谢谢！爱德蒙！”  
白发裁定者的杖中剑刚从一只食尸鬼的身上抽离，转眼间手腕一转又贯穿了另一只食尸鬼的身体，而缠绕在他身上的黑焰仿佛有生命一样形成防御保护着他。  
放眼望去，即使在他们猛烈的抵御和反击之下，食尸鬼的数量依然一点也没有减少，而岩窟王那边还是没有任何回应，“这数量……实在太多了！”  
而跟已经不禁着急起来的立香相比，在另一边的爱德蒙虽然魔力消耗严重，却自始至终都是波澜不惊神情，甚至还微微扬起嘴角，仿佛此刻所身处的并非惊险的生死战场。  
“立香，你在担心什么？”  
一针见血地戳穿自己御主的想法，裁定者轻笑了一下没有等立香辩解便又继续开口说道。  
“来了。”  
仿佛是要证明裁定者的话语一般，未知的远处传来巨大的魔力震动，漆黑的闪电噼啪作响，照亮了夜幕的黑暗，紧接着，大地像是被撕裂开一个巨大的裂痕一样，漆黑的地狱之焰奔涌而出，而在电光交错的中心复仇者现出了身影。  
复仇者全身包裹着黑焰，灿金色的眼瞳透着掩饰不住的张狂气势，处在漩涡中心居高临下地审视着一切。  
成群的食尸鬼在电光和火焰之间被吞噬殆尽，魔力掀起的巨大空气乱流带动起沙石，席卷周围的一切。  
“好厉害啊！”立香睁大着眼望着眼前的景象惊叹起来。  
岩窟王落在爱德蒙身旁，墨绿色的斗篷下摆参差不齐，被撕裂出大大小小的口子，裸露的皮肤上也有不少正渗血的伤痕。  
“岩窟王！成功了！”  
“哼！御主！”岩窟王望向自己的御主发出一声鼻音。  
“你受伤了？”爱德蒙的视线转向岩窟王问道。  
“呵，小事而已，无妨！”复仇者一脸不以为然地冷哼一声，缠绕在他身周的黑焰发出噼里啪啦的响声。  
“虽然是不会再增加了，但是现在这个数量也依然不容轻视。”爱德蒙冷静地分析着眼下的状况。  
“你的宝具？”  
“没问题，但是以我现在的魔力而言，这么大的范围，宝具的作用会减弱。”  
“无妨！能暂时拖住就可以，剩下的交给我！”复仇者如虎般的灿金色眼瞳迸发出火光，缠绕身周的黑焰燃烧得更加猛烈。  
“那么上了？”爱德蒙缓缓闭目又睁开，眼眸满是笃定的信任。  
而回答他的是朝着敌群飞驰而去的复仇者的残影。  
“带着你们出战的时候总有种自己是不是当了灯泡的错觉。”立香忍不住小声咕噜起来。  
“没有的，御主，”爱德蒙脸上挂着自信的微笑，极少有地用“御主”来称呼立香，“还有，敌人要攻过来了。”

爱德蒙觉得自己理智上应该是对死亡有着恐惧的，六尺之下只有死寂和冰冷，但是当他站在地平线前的时候心里却意外地安静。  
年少时不知世事的直率开朗，在失去一切时又转化为愤怒的绝望，自命替神惩治恶人，誓要用自己的手报仇雪恨，却发现自己的敌人不止是人类。秘宝，代行者，迹密会，黑焰，死徒，英灵，然后，他遇到了永劫的复仇鬼。  
感情是作为人所拥有的，会不甘，会愤怒，会期待，痛苦的时候会大哭，欢悦的时候会大笑。  
然而这一切终于要结束了。  
他迈出了最后一步，迎接自己的终结。

迦勒底的图书馆内有着可以望到外面的大玻璃窗，视野相当开阔，天气晴朗的时候可以一下子望见天空一直延伸至尽头的地平线。  
“醒了？”  
刚刚苏醒的意识还不甚清醒，爱德蒙抵着前额定了定神，手臂下正压着摊开的书本，午后的阳光透过玻璃窗洒落在他身上，有种暖和的舒适感。  
接着，他抬起头来，身披墨绿色斗篷的复仇者正坐在自己身旁，见他醒过来，便放下手上颇有厚度的硬皮书望向他。  
“我睡多久了？”  
“我过来是两个小时前。”复仇者映照着阳光的灿金色眼瞳，随着光线的变化仿佛有流光在其中涌动，“你的魔力水平很不稳定。”  
岩窟王微皱起眉，白发的裁定者现在身上只穿着衬衫和马甲，魔力的不足甚至让他不能一直维持完全形态。  
“我没事，只是还没完全恢复过来。”爱德蒙低头望着自己摊开的掌心，“毕竟是大范围释放宝具。”  
一旦认真战斗了自己就完全停不下来，况且当时的情况也不允许他有所犹豫。  
岩窟王没有接话，他在想什么，对方都知道；他什么都不想，对方也知道。  
“担心的话，把魔力分我一点如何？”  
话音刚落，还没等岩窟王反应过来，爱德蒙已经起身按住他的肩膀直接吻了上去。  
温热的气息吹拂上来然后混合在一起，唇齿间的触感温暖得让人安心，在岩窟王回过神来之前，爱德蒙的舌尖已经灵巧地攻破最后一道防线长驱直入。  
岩窟王闭上眼接受对方的气息，裁定者耐心极好地细细地舔舐过每一寸地方，柔软的舌互相交缠在一起越发深入，肆无忌惮地搜刮起来，意识中的血液高昂地跳动着拨动神经，他能感觉到对方的魔力融入自己的身体里，带着他最为熟悉的感觉。  
晴朗冬日的午后阳光闲适又慵懒，灰尘在窗户下摇曳起舞，对于他们来说，这一幕难得如此安宁又柔软。  
“谢谢款待。”  
爱德蒙带着隐隐笑意的低语仿佛无孔不入的空气，他的舌尖温柔地轻轻舔舐过复仇者的双唇然后放开了他，嘴角间拉扯出的细细银丝折射着午后的日光。  
爱德蒙笑着舔掉嘴角的银丝，然后回到自己的座位上，若无其事地重新拿起桌子上的书翻阅起来，只是稍稍翻了几页，他突然又合上了书本。  
“？”岩窟王向爱德蒙投去疑惑的目光。  
“先到这里。”爱德蒙转过脸对上岩窟王的视线，那双嫣红的眼眸平静、明亮带着淡淡的喜悦，裁定者似乎心情不错，“接下来，陪我喝个下午茶吧。”

事到如今再回忆自己作为人类的一生的话，爱德蒙大概会有着不一样的感受吧，这确实是个有趣的话题，甚至连立香都来询问过他。  
事实上，爱德蒙觉得自己作为人类的一生已经足够完整，而像现在这样窥探自己本应不存在的未来原本就并非他的本意。  
爱德蒙浏览过自己房间的书架上成排的书籍，把带回来的书暂时放在适合的分类位置上便于日后寻找，而岩窟王已经坐在房间另一头的桌子前等着他。  
甜点和咖啡被整齐地摆放在桌子上，复仇者的礼帽和斗篷已经脱下，感觉到对方向自己走过来，他抬起头，刚好迎上爱德蒙的视线。  
岩窟王灿金色的眼眸镶嵌着别致的十字架眼瞳，如果仔细看的话会发现里面夹杂着微微的金绿色，是双非常好看的眼瞳。  
在生与死的地平线间，这大概是爱德蒙唯一的遗憾。  
“哼，自己邀请人喝下午茶，却还要让人等着。”  
“抱歉。”  
爱德蒙在岩窟王对面坐下，端起桌子上的咖啡抿了一口，咖啡特有的带着甜美的苦涩马上占据了他所有的味蕾，分毫不差，是他所喜好的味道，白发的裁定者不禁眯起了双眼。  
岩窟王知道关于他的一切，正如他也知道对方的一切一样。  
阳光从旁边的窗户照射进来，爱德蒙感觉到有什么在眼前晃动了一下。  
“怀表，你还一直带着？”  
金色的怀表折射着阳光，那是他送给岩窟王的曾属于爱德蒙·唐泰斯所有的怀表。  
“习惯了。”岩窟王低头望了一眼身上挂着的怀表，从喉底发出一声闷哼，然后他伸手递给爱德蒙一叠东西，“拿去，你要的东西，我都替你整理好书目了。”  
爱德蒙疑惑地伸手接过来开始翻阅，上面整齐详细地条条列出所有相关书目，甚至连每本书的详细信息都已经注明，这下确实能节省下他不少的时间和精力。  
“什么时候……”  
“就你在图书馆里睡着的时候。”白发的复仇者嗤笑，“在图书馆等着你醒过来实在太无聊了。”  
爱德蒙笑了一下把东西收在一边，然后把视线转向摆放在桌子上的甜点上，“这是可丽饼？”  
把焖煮过的糖渍苹果切片平均地铺在饼皮上，加上奶油的香味，仿佛连空气中都带上了丝丝甜味的气息。  
“只是试着做一下，不一定跟你记忆中的味道一样……”  
爱德蒙拿起一块送进嘴里，带着一点焦脆的饼皮，甜味的糖渍苹果还有浓香的奶油混合在一起。  
“味道不错。”  
尽管复仇者依然是一脸冷淡的表情，但是微微扬起的嘴角却暴露了他真正的情绪。  
“真的不可思议，我们居然还能像这样坐在一起喝下午茶。”  
“你……”  
“我本来已经接受了自己的终结，却没想到会以这种姿态继续存在，不过也就只剩下我了。”  
“还有我会在这里。”  
似乎是被对方意料外的话语所震惊到，白发马尾的裁定者当即愣了一下，随即又笑了起来，像发现新大陆的孩子一样兴致勃勃地说着，“真难得，可以听到你这样的发言。”  
突然，尖锐警报声响了起来，打断了他们之间的谈话。  
“第三警戒状态……”岩窟王皱起眉。  
“是发现异常反应的集中召集，看来下午茶要被迫提前结束了。”  
复仇者一挥手，魔力顿时化作礼帽和斗篷穿着在身上，而黑焰因为他的魔力释放而外溢，发出噼啪的声响，他偏过头去想要寻找爱德蒙的身影，却发现身穿华美金边斗篷外套的裁定者已经站在门口等着他。  
带着一贯的冷静和自信，白发马尾的裁定者向他伸出手去。  
“走吧！”

 

Ambre Imperial=琥珀帝国，是香水的名字，温暖的琥珀主调最适合寒冷的冬日


End file.
